Anderson: Welcome 2 Da Hood!
by LilNate03
Summary: this story is sort of based on RGU2 and RPSG by my dear good friend, Jessica-Senipai. This story is about Jessica's OC's Anderson Pickles living life in the hood were there's a bunch a gangbangers, thugs, dealing with drugs and so much more.


**Anderson: Welcome 2 The Hood!**

 ** _Written By: LilNate03_**

 _A/N: Hey guys this story is sort of based on RGU2 and RPSG by my dear good friend, Jessica-Senipai. This story is about Jessica's OC's Anderson Pickles living life in the hood were there's a bunch a gangbangers, thugs, dealing with drugs and so much more._

 _Hope you guys enjoy!_

 **#GetRichandDietryin**

Welcome to the neighborhood of Rugratsville in Reptar City, CA where there's nothing but, chaos, a bunch of gang members dealing with selling drugs, robbing people, and getting money.

Amos going live on Instagram as he has 21k people watching him live as he was holding his cellphone as he was shirtless showing off his chocolate body with abs which he has black design tattoo on his torso while low riding his jeans showing off his black boxer shorts a little.

" Aye yeah! We live up in this b#tch!" Amos yelled as he angle his camera toward his homies, Henry, Jillian-Ray, Anderson, Michael, George and Darryl as they are over Anderson & Jacquin project housing.

Anderson decided after he graduate that him and Jacquin can get a their own place together and start a life together and do whatever the hell they want. Anderson is tired of being this some white boy that the teacher thinks he's a goody boy who is popular guy in school since he plays Football and Basketball. He wants explore more of the black culture and learning the hard way in life and not the easy way just because he's white.

So, Anderson along with Amos, Darryl, Henry, Jillian-Ray and Michael decided to join the gang as a blood with Jacquin's oldest brothers, Marlo, Tay and Xavier. But, it wasn't easy for them to join the gang because Anderson, Amos, Darryl, Henry, Jillian-Ray and Michael has to go up to the higher up member of the gang and then, they get beat up by a group of blood members and plus, have to kill someone. And that was the hard part with Anderson, Darryl, Amos, Jillian-Ray and Michael so, they decided to robbed the bank at Insouth Bank while tied a red bandana around their mouth with with all black and was shooting up the building and killing innocent men and women. So, that's how they join the gang. But, he is also a father of three with Jacquin as they adopted three African-American who Anderson have save from the fire in the house but, he couldn't save their mom and dad in time. Jacquin's parents along with Anderson's parents, Dil and Lil have done some paper works for Jacquin and Anderson to become parents and it finally work out.

Anderson loves being a dad especially when he can share this moment with his lovely long time best friend/boyfriend, Jacquin.

" What's gud my niggas!" Anderson yelled as Amos aim the camera towards him as Anderson was shirtless also showing his muscular body which his body is rip! Muscular arms, torso, and have a nice abs. as he wearing a red Nike shorts with a pair of white long socks and with a pair of sandals.

The comments were going crazy, and they about 2m viewers watching as people were hitting hearts button. " You're boy Anderson is here!" Anderson said as he was reading the comments. " Hey Jenny, Thank You!", " Will you marry me? Naw, I don't know and I'm dating someone and his name is Jacquin and he's the only guy that I would be dating. You look alike like 'Matthew Noszka' I do, I get that a lot maybe he's my twin or something. Aye! Jillian-Ray say something we live!"

Jillian-Ray was smoking his weed and getting high while counting money. Jillian-Ray was wearing a neon green tank top with black short pants and some pair of tennis shoes.

" I love getting money and get high." Jillian-Ray said. " Hey some person with the name 'j_rose15' is really angry at Anderson with the angry emoji's." said Jillian-Ray.

" What?" Anderson said as he check out the comments as he realize it was his boyfriend, Jacquin as he went into shook, "F-k! It's Jacquin! Amos, get it off live!"

Amos hurried and grab the phone and took it off live but, it was too late, Jacquin call Anderson on his Android with the Massager app to video chat him. Anderson cursed before answer the video chat.

" Hey bae, how's you, Ian, Gabby, Cameron, and Angela doing nail salon?" Anderson asked him with nervous in his voice.

" Were fine, we just left the place and about to pick up Hakeem, Jacey, Ariane and our kids, Andre and Aliyah from school and how's our son, Bobby doing?" Jacquin asks him.

" Bobby is fine, he's sleeping in his crib right now." Anderson tells Jacquin.

" Okay, and tomorrow, I want you to quit what you are doing and get a real job and I need you to be at Aliyah's awards ceremony." Jacquin tells Anderson.

" Baby, don't worried, I'll get a real job and I promise I will be there for our daughter's awards ceremony. But, later on tonight I cannot wait to have you in bed with me." Anderson said while flirting.

" Umm-hmm yeah, well, I'll see you when I get home and I see you making those live videos on Amos's Instagram. Yeah, you thought I wasn't gonna say anything but, you and your friends needs to stop making those crazy ass videos."

" I agree." Cameron yelled on the background. " Quit smoking Jillian-Ray or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

" Yes honey." Jillian-Ray said.

Suddenly, Anderson and the others heard some gun shot shooting as he spotted a group of guys wearing blue bandana flag and was trashing up the place.

" Anderson, what the hell is going on?" Jacquin asks him.

" Baby, I gotta go, I love you." Anderson tells Jacquin as he hurried and rush out the phone while he rush to get to his son, Bobby before the Crips started shooting toward their house and Michael, Darryl, Amos, George and Jillian-Ray was getting their guns ready to shoot.

Suddenly, a Mexican dude name, Peter Rodriquez who is one the top guys of the gang and also one of Anderson long time rivalry. Peter was talking trash about Anderson being fake, wannabe hood gangsta. Him and his guys started shooting as Michael and the others was shooting right back as they shot at least three members of the Crips but, Michael accidentally gets shot in his right arm while Amos turns around notice Michael got shot.

The bullet hits again and this time it shot Amos in the back as Amos gasped. George, Jillian-Ray, Darryl and Michael stare at Amos as they couldn't believe Amos got shot in the back.

" AMOS!" yelled Michael.

Anderson was on the floor crawling while ten months, Bobby in his arms who was crying as he was trying to get to Amos as he watch his best friend hit the ground hard and blood was everywhere on the floor as he died.

Peter Rodriquez and his crew hurried up and left really fast.


End file.
